The invention relates to earth conveying equipment for facilitating a trenching operation particularly designed for use in laying sewer, water, gas and similar underground pipe facilities. It is particularly useful in developed areas where the pipes are laid along a street or a road. The equipment is designed to have a length such that between the forward end of the machine which receives dirt removed to form the trench and the rear of the machine where the earth is discharged, there is sufficient distance that the pipe can be laid and aligned and the earth being discharged by the machine initially compacted to permit immediate backfill. Thus, the machine eliminates the necessity of piling the earth beside the trench, laying the pipe and then refilling the trench and cleaning up the mess that remains after the refill. In operation, the equipment is moved slowly along the trench, the rate of movement being governed by the depth of the trench and thus the rate at which the material is removed to form the trench and, at the same time, the rate at which the material can be deposited at the other end and effectively backfilled and compacted. Equipment of this general type is known and has, in the past, been utilized. The present invention represents an improvement in this type of equipment.